


Rin meets Jack (Rise of the Guardians X Blue Exorcist)

by AnimeLover7



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Brothers, Crossover, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Little Rin, Rin & Jack, little Yukio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 08:26:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18495145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeLover7/pseuds/AnimeLover7
Summary: This short fanfiction takes place after Rise of the Guardians and before Blue Exorcist. Little Rin (10 years old) meets Jack Frost.Also some cute moments between little Rin and Yukio. I assume they had a much better relationship at that point.





	Rin meets Jack (Rise of the Guardians X Blue Exorcist)

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS FOR BOTH! (Just the Anime for Blue Exorcist.)
> 
> I wrote this for a cartoon crossover challenge on anime amino.

It was the middle of winter, there was plenty of snow on the ground, but unfortunately not enough for a snow day.

10 year old Rin Okumura sat at his desk in class. He wished it was a snow day so he and Yukio wouldn't have to go to school. Maybe then they could find a nice spot without anyone else around, and play in the snow together. Yukio had a cold recently and had only fully recovered yesterday so they haven't had time to play in a while. His teacher Mis.Mackenzie was in front of the class explaining something, but he wasn't playing any attention. It sounded like gibberish to him. He'd have to ask Yukio to summarize it later. He looked over at Yukio who was sitting 2 desks away from him. Yukio was focused on the paper in front of him and writing something down.

Finally the school bell rang, signaling that it was time for recess.

Rin bolted out of his chair the second it rang, almost knocking it over in the process. He walked quickly over to Yukio's desk.“Do you want to build a snowman?” Rin asked excitedly. “There's so much snow on the ground, I bet we could make the best snowman ever!” Rin grinned and stared into Yukio's eyes with determination. 

“Sorry, I can't. I'm behind on that project we had due last Monday.” Yukio sighed “I could hardly write anything when I was sick, but thankfully Mis.Mackenzie said I could work on it during recess to catch up quicker." 

Rin's excitement vanished in the blink of an eye, his shoulders slumped and his smile turned to a frown. “Seriously? Why can't you just work on it later!?” Rin yelled glaring intensely at Yukio. Was a stupid project really more important then he was? Didn't Yukio want to play in the snow with him too? They haven't been able to play at all when Yukio was sick, he thought Yukio would enjoy building a snowman with him. 

“I don't want to be stuck on this project while everyone else is starting a new one.” Yukio replied averting his gaze, so he didn't have to see the anger in Rin's eyes. 

“What!? We're starting a new one!?” Rin yelled surprised. 

“Really Rin?” Yukio deadpanned “Do you ever pay attention?” He asked rhetorically. 

“Not really.” Rin admitted. Sometimes he would try to pay attention but it didn't last very long, it was just so boring. He'd rather doodle on his paper instead. 

“Anyway, I have to work so you go out for recess without me ok?” Yukio said. He didn't want Rin to be mad or upset, but if he went out now he might lose his train of thought and forget what he wanted to write. He really wanted to be able to finish this so he could play without worrying about it.

“Fine” Rin replied angrily. He went to his locker and got ready to go out. He put his jacket, hat, gloves and boots on.

He went outside and looked around seeing all the other kids playing around in the snow, making snowmen, snow angels, throwing snowballs or just chatting with friends. Why didn't anyone ever want to be his friend? Was he really that bad? He sighed as he remembered last year when he tried to make friends. 

*Flashback*

Rin went outside for recess with Yukio.

“Hey Yukio look other there!” Rin yelled “They're making a snowman.” He smiled as he looked at 4 kids working together on a snowman. 2 girls and 2 boys. They looked so happy, maybe he could finally make some friends. 

“That looks like fun.” Yukio said. 

“Yeah, let's ask if we can help!” Rin yelled smiling. He remembered when Father Fujimoto told him to be kind and use his power to help people, so that's what he was going to do.

“Okay” Yukio smiled. 

“Hey can I help!?” Rin yelled while running towards them. Yukio followed close behind.

Their happy and cheerful smiles turned into looks of disgust and hatred.

“We don't need help from a demon like you.” One of the girls said bitterly. 

“Yeah! He'll probably curse it or something!” A boy yelled.

“H-hey guys maybe you shouldn't provoke him, he could hurt us.” Another boy said nervously.

“Didn't he send a couple kids to the hospital before” The last girl said timidly.

Rin clenched his fits, blood boiling. 'How dare they! What do they know! I'm not a demon! I'm not! I just wanted to help!’ He mentally yelled glaring at them while tears gathered in his eyes. He never should have approached them at all, he felt like an idiot. He should be used to this by now, no one ever wanted to be his friend. 

“R-Rin calm down” Yukio stuttered. He wasn't really sure what to do when Rin got like this, he wasn't very good at comforting others. He racked his brain for something else to say, but came up with nothing. He hesitantly placed his hand on Rin's shoulder hoping that would help. He was angry too, he didn't like anyone insulting his brother like that, but he knew nothing good would come of retaliating. 

Rin didn't hear Yukio. He was too blinded by anger. He wanted to punch something and forget about his stupid feelings. Why did it have to hurt so much? Why did he even care about what they thought of him? He stood there glaring at them for what felt like an hour, trying to resist the urge to punch their stupid faces. The hand he felt on his shoulder helped somewhat.

The bell for the end of recess rang and the kids went back inside. 

Rin let out a heavy sigh, the anger and hatred he felt dissipating for now, leaving him with hurt and disappointment. That was a close one. He almost lost his temper and disappointed Father Fujimoto again. He should have known better, he would never stop being a "demon child" to them. He should just accept that he'd never have friends. 

He cried himself to sleep that night.

*End of Flashback* 

‘I wish I could have fun and play in the snow with other kids but they all hate me. Is it too much to ask for some friends? Actually Just one would be fine, but I'll end up making things worse if I keep trying to make friends, won’t I?’ He sighed. 

He sat on a bench away from the other students. He looked down blankly and dug his boot into the snow moving it back and forth. He wished Yukio was there with him. He realized he was no longer mad at Yukio. He knew how important class was to Yukio and he felt selfish for trying to make Yukio play with him. What if Yukio hated him for it? 

He felt a snowball hit his hat, he looked up, but no one was there. 

…….

Jack Frost was flying around looking at all the happy children playing in the snow. He smiled and did some flips in the air. It made him so happy to see them having fun because of him. Then he noticed a kid off by himself just sitting on a bench away from everyone else. His mood darkened and he frowned. ‘Why is that kid all alone.’ Jack wondered. ‘He looks so sad. I don't think he has any one to play with.’ Jack flew down to the kid, then made a snowball and threw it at him.

“Come on kid, don't be so down enjoy the snow!” He yelled.

The kid looked up “Huh, what the?” he asked surprised and confused. 

“He doesn't see me.” Jack frowned “Most kids his age should be able to see me now.” He threw a couple more snowballs at the kid.

…….

More snowballs came flying at Rin seemingly out of nowhere, they hit his jacket.

“What the heck!? There's no one there.” Rin said confused. He didn't see anyone but for some reason it felt like he wasn't alone anymore. His mood was lifted and he felt a lot better than before.

‘This seems familiar somehow… that's it! I've heard of something like this before. I overheard some kids talking a few months ago about guardians. They apparently do things for kids or something. I didn't pay too much attention but I remember enough. I never believed it but this sounds like something one of those so called guardians would do. The one named Jack Frost, right? They said he was the guardian of fun and that “He’s all snowballs and fun times.” cause he's a winter spirit. I thought it was just a made up story for kids, but could it be true? Snowballs coming out of nowhere isn’t exactly normal.’ He started to believe that maybe it was possible after all.

Suddenly a boy appeared in front of him. He looked like a teenager. He had pure white hair, wore a blue sweater and no shoes. He was also holding something that looked like a staff.

“Y-you really are real! Your Jack Frost aren't you?!” He yelled. He got up off the bench and took a step forward. He could hardly contain his excitement. He really got to meet the guardian of fun, this was awesome! 

“Yup, that's me.” Jack smiled warmly. He loved seeing the excitement in the kid's eyes. He was so glad he could cheer the kid up. 

“So then does that mean the other Guardians are real too? It's all real!?” Rin asked. 

“Of course.” Jack grinned “Only those that believe in us us can see us, thats why to the ones that don't we're just fantasy.” 

“So that why I couldn't see you until now!” Rin yelled “I heard of you and the other Guardians before, but I never believed it. I thought it was something parents tell kids to make them behave. The snowballs made me of you though, cause people said you were "All snowballs and fun times" then I could finally see you.” 

Jack laughed thinking of when he first said that to the other guardians "A lot of people think we’re not real but most kids can see us. So anyway, what were you doing over here all by yourself?" Jack asked. "Why don't you go play with the other kids?”

Rin frowned. His bad mood returned and he was close to tears.  
"They don't like me, none of the other kids like me, they call me a demon or a monster. My brother Yukio had to stay in to work on some stupid paper he's behind on.” He said bitterly. He was no longer mad at Yukio but he was mad at that stupid paper, if it didn't need to be done Yukio would be here!

Jack frowned. That look in the kid's eyes reminded him of how lonely he used to be before he became a guardian. How could anyone call this kid a demon? 

“Hey don't worry. I'll be your friend,” He smiled. “and I'm sure one day you'll have plenty of friends you can rely on.” 

“My dad said something similar but how can you know that? What if I'm going to be alone forever?” Rin asked dejected.

“I'm Speaking from experience, I used to be all alone, none of the humans knew I existed and the other spirits didn't like me much. Especially the Easter Bunny. I would cause trouble to try and get people to notice me, but they never did. One day I was kidnapped by the guardians, they said the man in the moon chose me to become one of them. They asked me to help defeat a villain named Pitch Black, also known as the bogeyman. I refused at first. I didn't want to help or become a guardian, and I was afraid of trusting them. Eventually I tried to help and I started to like them, but there was a misunderstanding that made them think I betrayed them. Then almost all the kids stopped believing in them. There was only one left, a boy named Jamie. I got Jamie to keep believing in the guardians, and he was the first to ever believe in me. The guardians realized I didn't betray them and we defeated Pitch together. After that I became an official guardian.” Jack always felt so nostalgic thinking about it. 

“Wow! It must have been so lonely all by yourself, but you have friends that you trust now right? Rin asked. “Do you think I'll ever have friends like that?” 

“Yeah! I'm sure of it! You'll have great friends just like that! No one is born into this world to be alone.” Jack grinned. 

Rin smiled and looked at Jack with sparkly eyes “Yeah I will! I'm going to have the bestest friends ever, and be just like you when I grow up!” he yelled excitedly. He still had a lot of doubt but Jack inspired him and he decided to not to give in to his doubts, he was going to try his best.

“Glad I could help kid” Jack laughed. “Oh I just realized I still don't know your name.” He was so focused on cheering the kid up that he totally forgot to ask. 

“Its Rin, Rin Okumura” He replied.

“Alright Rin, do you want to build a snowman with me?” Jack asked.

“Yeah! For sure!” Rin yelled.

They spent the rest of recess building an awesome snowman that looked like an alien. Rin even thought of a whole backstory for it.

The bell rang, meaning it was time to go inside and eat lunch.

“Bye Jack, thanks for playing with me!” Rin yelled grinning from ear to ear. Jack was the best! 

“Anytime Rin” Jack replied grinning just as much.

Rin went back inside. ‘So I guess I was wrong about guardians not being real huh?’ He thought. ‘I still don't believe in demons though.’

As soon as he seen Yukio he apologized for earlier. Yukio said it was fine and that was sorry as well.

From then on sometimes when Yukio wasn't around Rin and Jack would play. Rin thought about telling Yukio but he didn't think Yukio would believe him. It might be possible to convince Yukio by getting Jack to throw snowballs at him too, but if he was being honest with himself part of him thought keeping it a secret was cool, and didn't want to tell Yukio. Jack had better things to do then spend time with him anyway. The guardian of fun had plenty of other kids to see. He wouldn't want to use up that time when he’s with Yukio too. Only when he’s lonely and really wants someone there. Eventually he stopped seeing Jack. He wondered if it was because he grew up, or if Jack was just a figment of his imagination the whole time.

Extra/Epilogue

Rin sat at his desk in cram school reminiscing about the time he met Jack Frost. He looked around at his friends Izumo, Bon, Shima, Koneko and Shiemi. ‘I guess Jack was right’ Rin thought. ‘Now I have friends I can trust and rely on as well. We went though a bit of a rough path, with them finding out I'm the son of Satan and all, but it worked out alright. Just like it did for Jack. Eventually I'm going to kick Satan's ass just like Jack did to Pitch. I wonder what he’d think of me now? Would he be proud?’ 

……….

Jack watched Rin from outside a window. ‘Rin's really grown since then.' He thought. Never would have guessed he was Satan’s kid. 'Life's been pretty hard on him but he overcame it and made himself some great friends. Even though he can't see me anymore, I'll be watching out for him, and routing for him to defeat Satan. I’m proud of him.' He smiled.

~The End~

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfiction I've ever actually finished. I've gone back and edited it a lot after posting it. 
> 
> When I first posted it had 1942 words, now it has 2659


End file.
